Moving on is hard enough
by Foreveraharmonyfan
Summary: Set after Revolutions. Neo has to find a way to move on, but what happens if he meets someone new. Can he handle it or not?
1. Tears of Sadness

This is a sad fanfic. Or at least I think it is. I hope you guys enjoy it.  
  
I don't own anyone except for Faith. Its set after Revolutions.  
  
~*~  
  
Tears of sadness  
  
It was the day after I had defeated Smith. I was still in machine city but the good thing was I could see  
  
now but I knew that my Trinity had died. She was the woman I loved since the first day I met her. She was the  
  
one who actually showed me who I really was. Trinity was the world to me and I couldn't do a damn thing about bringing  
  
her back. I was holding her in my arms when suddenly one of the machines came over to me. I looked up slightly  
  
afraid of what it might do but it just hovered above me.  
  
"You need to leave. There is nothing you can do for her. She died because of the love she had for you. We'll bury her in a safe place  
  
for right now before we can find another place. We might be machines but we can still do things. I'll keep your promise only if you leave   
  
this place and not come back." The machine told me. It was hard and I knew there were tears going down my face but I had to move on I had   
  
to face the reality of Trinity's death. So I got up and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before heading back on the now repaired Logos'.  
  
It took forever it seemed like to head back to Zion and all the while tears just kept flowing down like waterfalls all the while. I wanted to  
  
go back and do something for her but something was driving me forward. Knowing if I did turn this ship around that the machines would  
  
do something horrible. I was finally back through the walls of Zion when I noticed for the first time I was here that the   
  
place was destroyed or not completely. I managed to set it down near a wall that wasn't completely destroyed. The doors to Logos opened and  
  
I stepped out facing Morpheus, Link, Lock, Niobe, Zee, and Councillor.  
  
"Where's Trinity?" Morpheus asked looking directly at me. A tear escaped my eye and they looked at me hoping I would answer.  
  
"She...she...isn't...coming." I told them between sniffels.  
  
"Why?" Link asked clearly not getting the picture. More tears escaped my eyes.  
  
"She...she..." I couldn't force myself to say it. I ran all the way to the apartment that I used to share with her. The scent was too much for me.  
  
The place reminded me of her and there was nothing I could do except cry. So for days on end I cried every single tear I had in me out. My face was red  
  
from all the crying I couldn't eat and I got skinnier and skinnier that I fainted on the floor and slept.  
  
~*~  
  
Please read and review. Things will get better I promise or at least somewhat. 


	2. A talk with Morphues

Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.  
  
~*~  
  
It took awhile to regain strength after days of not eating anything. I knew Trinity was in a better place but it didn't  
  
feel like it. Trinity was my life and the only woman I would ever love at all. I hardly even got to know her since all the   
  
work Morpheus had put us through. The door knocked and for awhile I didn't want to get up. My strength was so weak that I would  
  
get dizzy everytime I sat up. The knocking continued so I got up and managed to open the door to find the mentor of all people or  
  
most: Morpheus.  
  
"Hello Morpheus." I said, noticing how much my voice sounded unlike my own.  
  
"You look terrible. Neo what happened to Trinity happened for a good reason. I want to see the old Neo back. Not the one who mopes  
  
around all day." He said like a father.  
  
"Its hard. I loved her so much. I can't live without her. I know she's dead and I couldn't even bare to say it the first time I saw her  
  
lying on that ground in machine city. I want her back. Damn it." I said before almost falling over. Luckily Morphues was there to help  
  
me back up on my feet.  
  
"Have you ate anything, at all?" He asked looking at my skinny body.  
  
"No." I told him truthfully.  
  
"Why?" he asked. I thought this question was rather dumb but in a way it wasn't.  
  
"Because I miss Trinity so much. I just want her back and in my arms." I told him looking at the floor shamefully.  
  
"You know she isn't coming back. Neo did Trinity ever tell you about her life?" he asked me. I shook my head which gave me a headache.  
  
"Morphues I would really like something to eat." I told him trying my best to smile at him.  
  
"Well yes you can. Let me get you something." he told me acting like I couldn't walk.  
  
"Morphues I have two legs. I'm not crippled." I told him with a small joke.  
  
"I know but I don't want you to fall." he told me looking at me with a fatherly look again. So after that I didn't say anything except sit down  
  
at the table that me and Trinity used to share. Morphues saw the look in my eyes and sat down with the real food. Not like the kind on the ship.  
  
"Its going to be ok." he told me.  
  
"How are you so sure?" I ask.  
  
"Cause you still have Trinity in you. Nothing will ever replace that." he told me trying his best to smile. I knew that he had lost his daughter (Trinity)  
  
and I almost didn't want to see the man in front of me anymore.  
  
"How do you cope with it?" I asked him, completely putting him off track.  
  
"I take it one step at a time." he told me before leaving the room. I sat there for awhile before going out in the city of Zion. Most people congratulated me  
  
and others just past me. All that was on my mind was what Morpheus had said just before he left. I needed to go one step at a time. So I went back after looking  
  
out at the people still here and thought what would it have been if Trinity was still alive.  
  
~*~  
  
Please read and review. 


End file.
